User blog:TheGentlemaniac/Sir Morning remade
Introduction henlo. So a while back i made a OC for the OC contest called Sir Morning. While it was original and styled well it lacked two important things. AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND BALANCE. So today i will be fixing those things. (hooray?) I mean better late then never amirite Personality Sir Morning is a knight with one goal. Finding his own sunlight and help other people find their sunlight. He is seen as a jolly and care free person. Although when you insult the sun or don't accept it he gets annoyed and he becomes a bit more aggressive towards you. He will do anything to his goal of finding his own sunlight even if he has to kill a few people. Attacks |-|Sir Morning= Sir Morning is a relatively simple fight. He chases the closest player and attacks them. He can dodge out of the way of attacks. '-"Slash" indicator:' Sir Morning slashes in front of him. '-"Sun Cutter" Green:' Sir Morning fires a slash of sunlight. '-"Pulse" Yellow:' Stops and summons a force field, releases a pulse of energy. '-"Dash" Red:' Dashes towards the nearest player. |-|Eclipse Sir Morning= In Eclipse mode, Sir Morning's attack damage is buffed, as well as his health, attacks per second and speed. He turns orange and his chest plate turns black. '-"Pray" indicator:' Sir Morning stops for 1.5 seconds to pray to the sun. heals 55K of his HP. '-"Blinding light" Green:' Sir Morning releases a huge pulse of energy. Deals medium damage and slows anyone caught in it. '-"Sunlight cutter" Yellow:' Sir Morning slashes in front of him while dashing. '-"Sun Orb" Blue:' Sir Morning launches an orb of sunlight. '-"Sun Minions" Red:' Sir Morning Stops and prays. After 2 Seconds he summons Sun minions that follow every player and attacks them. The sun minions can be killed. '-"Sun Beam" Orange:' Sir Morning Stops and prays. After 2 Seconds he fires a beam of pure sunlight in front and behind him. Deals high damage. (Has a charging noise). Backstory When Sir Morning was young he was confused on what to do. He knew how to fight well, he knows how to use his mana and he was satisfied on where he was. So what to do after that, he thought. He thought about this for about one year. He learned about how to control sunlight into his weapon and then it finally hit him like a rock. He wasn't searching for his light. So he decided to search for his own sunlight. He soon realized that not many people where searching for their sunlight or were struggling on how to find it. So he made a covenant called the Followers of The Sun's Light. He also thinks that if he crashed the giant glowing ball of energy into the sun it will create a bigger mush more glorious sun. Non-Canon Chapter plot Ok so "you" get transported to spike castle which for some reason looks different. Also the giant glowing ball floating above. That too. You : Ok I made it to the castle....Remind me again why i'm here? King : You are here to stop that sun-like ball over the castle. From what i heard this is suppose to grow like the sun and crash into it, causing a giant explosion. You can see why we need to stop this. You : Yeah I can see why. Alright I'll be on my way to stop this guy. *you walk into the castle.* ???? : WELCOME!!! *You falls over after being startled by the guy that just yelled hello in your face.* You : What in the world.....? Sun Follower : Welcome to our Sun celebration! Did you come to sign up? Eh doesnt matter come here! You : Whoa this looks great. What are you celebrating? Sun Follower : You dont know? We are celebrating the crashing of our sun into the glorious sun to create the new age. The age of the greater sun! If you want more details you might wanna meet our boss. Over there in the cool lookin chair. *You walk to the chair* ???? : Well well well, look. What. We. Have. HERE. You : erm... Sir Morning : Someone who isnt in the covenant! You : What? Sir Morning : Don't you know? I run this place after I found it empty. It's a really nice castle you know. It said something about being owned by someone eviler but who needs to know small details right? You : Ok, cool. Sir Morning : Anyways take a seat. I would like to tell you about the Sun and why we should follow its light. You : Actually I'm not here to do that. Sir Morning : Oh! You must be here to watch the sun turn even more glorious! You : Actually I'm here to destroy that giant glowing ball. *The whole castle goes silent.* Sir Morning :......guards, get him. >You fight 2 waves of Suns Knights and Suns Archers< You : Look maybe we can talk this out peacefull-. Sir Morning : You better stop this anarchy now or I'll have to make you. You : But I- Sir Morning : Look I don't want to do this so how about we just both drop our weapons and talk about this cal- On seconds thought killing you is probably going to be the faster option here so- >The camera starts to zoom on into Sir Morning's face< Sir Morning : Prepare, Sir Morning : For, Sir Morning : BATTLE! >You fight Sir Morning< Sir Morning : Argh damnit! I'm gonna have to finish this operation a bit earlier. >Sir Morning runs off< You : Hey, get back here! >NEXT SCENE< >Sir Morning runs into a doorway and locks it< Category:Blog posts